thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Montego
Harold Montego is the Lord High Inquisitor and the host of the Will of Iscariot. He is an incredibly powerful superassassin capable of growing and disposing of additional and fully functional limbs. Together with Ansed Booth they are Dacarus Bartolt's most powerful assets. Harold is the tutor of Cain Roseblood and was the tutor of Harper Mace until she betrayed Rome. Powers and Abilities Harold is capable of growing and disposing of additional and fully functional limbs, a power he usually utilizes to grow additional arms so that he can wield the dozens of Neo-Blades he carries with him at all times, making him an absolute nightmare to face in melee combat. Being the host of the Will of Iscariot, Harold enjoys immense strength, speed and dexterity, making him a solid contender for the title of world's most powerful superhuman. He is also an experienced veteran inquisitor, making him a world class assassin and special operations commander. History During The Fall of Gods 1 Harold made his first relevant appearance as a young boy when he appeared together with Dacarus Bartolt and Celestia Morrigan in a deep chasm where the body of the Dread King had fallen into after he had been slain by Dugal Cain. Dacarus offered Harold to the Will of Iscariot, which saw potentional in the boy's powers and accepted to become his host. Inbetween The Fall of Gods 1 and 2 Soon after, the boy underwent surgeries done by Oberus Janner to turn him into a Neo-Human. Harold joined the Holy Inquisition as a young man, during which the Will of Iscariot completely took over control of his body. While in training, Harold acted as one of Bartolt's many spies within the inquisition, which makes it a possibility that Harold had been the one who discovered Max Morton's suspicions, which would later result in Morton's murder. With the Lord High Inquisitor dead, Bartolt promoted Harold to replace him. During The Fall of Gods 2 When Bardarus Bismarck escaped from the Labyrinth beneath Vatican City, Harold followed him, knowing that he would lead them to Dugal Cain. Once he had found him, Harold had the entirety of Section 1 teleported to the scene and watched as the inquisitors engaged Dugal. The fight ended almost as soon as it started however when Dugal used his soul manipulating powers to make Bismarck's soul visible and hearable to all of the members of Section 1, who were immediately convinced by Bardarus that they had been tricked by Dacarus Bartolt. They teamed up with Dugal and faced off against Harold, but he proved to be too powerful for them to handle, forcing them to retreat. They were teleported by Karl Bachmeier together with Melody Booth to Amsterdam, Netherlands while Snowflake held off Harold. Both girls had arrived moments before the fight, also looking for Dugal. Infuriated by Dugal's escape, Harold knocked Snowflake out and tried finishing her off, when Ansed Booth arrived and stopped him just in time. Despite wanting to fight his rival, Harold reminded himself of his allegiance to Bartolt and returned to Rome peacefully together with Ansed and the unconscious Snowflake. Continue reading: *Holy Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Romans Category:Inquisitors Category:Lord High Commanders Category:Shepherds Category:Neo-Humans